


Too Hot To Handle

by Ltleflrt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: Castiel gives Jimmy an awful scare.





	Too Hot To Handle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dmsilvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/gifts).



> Written for a tumblr prompt from dmsilvisart :)

The house was silent when Jimmy walked in and tossed his keys in the bowl near the door.  The loud jangle made him realize that Castiel’s keys were missing.  And sure enough, there was a note scribbled on the pad they keep next to the key bowl just for such things.

_Out for a run - C._

Jimmy rolls his eyes.  Castiel always leaves his initial, like Jimmy wouldn’t know who left the note.  

He taps his finger on the paper, and eyes the nearest window.  The lilac bushes look wilted in the heat, the flowers long gone since summer started.  He feels a little wilted himself after just a short walk from his air conditioned car to the air conditioned house.  He thinks Castiel is fucking crazy for going out for a run in this heat.

“I hope he remembered his-” Jimmy cuts off when his eyes fall on the sweating water bottle near the note.  “Fucking idiot.”

Just as he’s considering texting his brother to see how far away he is, Jimmy hears the familiar thump of Castiel’s shoes against the drive.  And sure enough the door opens a moment later, and Castiel steps in.  His hair is matted to his head with sweat, and his face is so red he looks like he might have a sunburn.  Even his eyes are bloodshot.

“Holy shit, Cas!”

Castiel tilts his head at Jimmy, confused by Jimmy’s outburst.  “Hey, Jimmy.  Did you just get home?”

“Never mind me,” Jimmy steps closer to Castiel and brushes wet curls away from his forehead.  He winces when he feels the heat coming off his skin.  “Are you okay?  You look like a tomato.”

Castiel smiles.  “I’m fine, Jimmy.  I just-”

Suddenly all the color drains from Castiel’s face, and his knees go loose.  His slump to the floor seems to move in slow motion to Jimmy’s senses, which is probably the only reason Jimmy is able to catch him and keep him from hurting himself on impact.

“Oh no.  No no no.  Cas!”  Jimmy gently pats Castiel’s face, but the only response is a flicker of his eyelids.  “Shit, Cassie please wake up.”

But he doesn’t.  He remains frighteningly still the whole trip to the hospital, although he does open his eyes a few times and look around in confusion.  It’s not until the doctors have him on an IV that he finally wakes up and looks somewhat lucid.  

“Jimmy?” Castiel whispers.

“Oh thank god,” Jimmy says as he leans over the edge of the bed.  They’re alone in the room, but there could be five doctors and twenty nurses, and that wouldn’t stop him from kissing Castiel full on the mouth.

Castiel’s lips are still warm, but not nearly as hot as they were even half an hour before.  And despite his confusion, Castiel parts his lips under Jimmy’s, allowing him to deepen the kiss.  Jimmy squeezes his eyes shut, and forces himself to back away.  He doesn’t want to explain why he’s in a liplock with his own twin.

He doesn’t go far though.  Right now he needs to be as close to his brother as he can.  

“What’s going on?” Castiel asks groggily.

“You fainted… straight into my arms.”  Jimmy swallows back a lump that feels suspiciously like a sob and forces a smile.  “If you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

The joke falls flat, and Castiel reaches up to cup Jimmy’s face.  “Are you okay?”

“Me?” Jimmy laughs, but it’s almost hysterical and his eyes prickle with the threat of tears.  “You’re the one in the hospital for heat stroke, you idiot.”

Castiel grimaces.  “I forgot my water bottle.”

“You also forgot that it’s fucking hot outside in the middle of the day,” Jimmy points out.  And oh shit, his voice is shaking.  He tries to take a calming breath, but now that Castiel is recovering, his grip on his emotions is slipping.

“Hey, hey.  Come here.”  Castiel holds out his arms, and Jimmy accepts his embrace, awkwardly bent over the bed, but the discomfort to his back is overshadowed by the comfort of his brother’s touch.

“I’m sorry I scared you,” Castiel whispers against Jimmy’s cheek.

“I love you.” Jimmy’s voice breaks, and the tears spill forth.  “I need you.  You’re the only one I…”

Castiel pets the back of Jimmy’s head, combing through his hair.  “I know.  Me too.  I’m very sorry.”

“No more jogs in hundred degree weather,” Jimmy grumbles.

“No more jogs in hundred degree weather,” Castiel agrees.

Jimmy sighs.  “I’m going to be clingy for a few days.”

Castiel’s chuckle is rusty, but it’s still one of Jimmy’s favorite sounds.  “I’ll have to try this fainting thing more often.”

 


End file.
